Forgive Me
by TheRealRenee
Summary: Someone has some making up to do... Stacy/Cena. "Forgive Me" is by Evanescence


_____________________________________________ 

"I can't believe you!" the young woman cried, a pained expression on her face as she stared at her boyfriend. "I have never been so upset in all my life!" 

John Cena put his hands up in a placating gesture. 

"C'mon, Stacy - it's not that big a deal!" he protested. "Lemme make you feel better, baby..." A small, sly smile took form on his face, his sexual meaning not lost on Stacy Keibler. 

"I don't think so!" the leggy blonde exclaimed. "This is the worst thing you've ever done! And you think you can just get me into bed and that sex is going to fix it? Because if so, then you really don't know me!" 

The grin left Cena's face as he realized he couldn't talk - or anything *else* - his way out of this. His girlfriend was seriously angry. 

"Aww, come on... I'm sorry, babe. Let's just forget about-" 

Stacy's pretty face grew more indignant and she gestured wildly as she yelled, practically pouncing on him. 

"No! John, I am really hurt by all this! We've been together how long now?" 

"Two years..." 

"Right..." she concurred. "Two years *today*... And you *forgot* our anniversary!" Her brown eyes rapidly filled with tears, and she became choked up with emotion. She really felt horrible. Never once had a boyfriend ever forgotten a date as important as an anniversary, and it humiliated her to know John had forgotten. It *crushed* her. 

"I said I'm sorry, Stacy... I-I don't know what else to say." 

The tall blonde looked crestfallen. 

"Well, you know what? That really hurts..." The tears in her eyes finally spilled over onto her cheeks, causing Cena to feel like total crap. 

"Stace-" He shook his head miserably. 

"Save it, John..." came the reply. "You know what? You can spend our anniversary the way I'm sure you really *want* to - alone!" The leggy blonde diva held back a sob as she crossed the room and snatched up her bag, cursing herself for having left other things lying around the hotel room. She'd have to either come back for them or else have John bring them to her. 

"What are-" 

"I'm leaving!" Stacy shouted. God, she was so hurt and angry at the same time... And it felt as though her heart were breaking. "Bye, John - have fun by yourself!" She threw the door open and stormed out, Cena running to the door behind her. 

"Stacy!" 

She kept stomping away, not even bothering to look back. 

John turned back into the hotel room they'd been sharing. 

"Damn it!" he shouted, slamming the door and then kicking it. He wasn't angry with Stacy, he was furious with *himself*. What an asshole he was... He didn't blame her for being so upset. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Stacy was preparing for the night's event, and she was somber and quiet as she slipped a pair of thigh-high boots on. 

Nearby, Lita and Trish Stratus exchanged sad, knowing glances. The two divas, close friends with Stacy, knew the leggy blonde had had a fight with her boyfriend, John Cena, the previous evening - and on their two-year anniversary, at that. In fact, they also knew that Stacy had shared the hotel room that belonged to Molly Holly and Christian, their brunette friend having told them all about it early in the day. And although Molly's blond Canadian boyfriend adored Stacy, he hadn't been fond of having the diva share their hotel room all night. 

Biting her lip gently, Trish decided to take a chance. She approached her tall friend with a look of concern. 

"Hey, Stace... How are you?" 

The blonde gave the short woman a look, not caring to be asked such a question. A retort came to her but she bit it back, knowing full well Trish only meant the best of intentions. She sighed. 

"Still upset... but holding up," Stacy said. "I just can't believe John would-" The leggy diva abruptly stopped speaking as she heard something odd. 

It sounded like someone singing just outside the divas' locker room... 

{Can you forgive me again?   
I don't know what I said   
But I didn't mean to hurt you 

I heard the words come out   
I felt like I would die   
It hurt so much to hurt you 

Then you look at me   
You're not shouting anymore   
You're silently broken...} 

A smile spreading across her face, Lita stepped over to the door and opened it. To Stacy's surprise, there stood John a bouquet of roses in one hand, his other hand on his heart as he serenaded her. 

{I'd give anything now to hear those words from you   
Each time I say something I regret I cry "I don't want to lose you."   
But somehow I know that you will never leave me, yeah.   
'Cause you were made for me   
Somehow I'll make you see   
How happy you make me 

I can't live this life   
Without you by my side   
I need you to survive 

So stay with me   
You look in my eyes and I'm screaming inside that I'm sorry. 

And you forgive me again   
You're my one true friend   
And I never meant to hurt you...} 

Lita, Trish and the other two women present in the room with Stacy - Victoria, Miss Jackie and Dawn Marie - all wore smiles at the sweetness of the situation. All of them gathered together to leave the couple alone. 

For the second day in a row, Stacy found herself in tears - but this time, not over anger or being upset. She was so moved by the tender, loving song. 

"John..." 

Cena, his face full of love and something else the blonde could only think of as uncertainty - entered the room. He handed her the roses, then kissed her hand. 

"Your anniversary present is waiting back at our room. Will you do as the first line in the song says, honey? Please...?" 

His voice was so soft and pleading, and Stacy didn't have the heart to *not* do as the song's first line asked. 

"Yes, I forgive you..." 

"I love you..." John said as he gathered her in his arms. 

"I love you, too." Then, Stacy moved her head just enough to place her lips on Cena's, their kiss sweet and delicious. And what the hell? They hadn't been able to do so *last* night, but they'd celebrate their anniversary *tonight*... 

+ + End + + 

  
  
  
  
  


Back 


End file.
